Recreational activities, such as trips to the beach, often involve setting up personal belongings in a common area. Often, the belongings must be tied down or otherwise secured to prevent unwanted movement or removal thereof.
Once the belongings have been set up and secured, it is often desirable to leave the common area for a period of time. In certain situations, it may also be desirable to leave personal valuable items behind, such as when one wishes to swim in the ocean, for example. However, when personal valuable items are left behind, such items are susceptible to being lost or stolen. To ensure their safekeeping, it is desirable to store the personal valuable items in a secure place where they are not accessible by third parties.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a portable device that offers a lockable storage area for safekeeping of personal items, wherein the device can be securely implanted in the ground. It would also be desirable if the device could secure additional elements in place to prevent unwanted movement or removal thereof.